


Is that all you have to say?

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Edit later, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-18 17:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14218257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Is that all you have to say?

"Hux, I'm -"

 

"Sorry? Do you take my for a fool?" Hux pulled at his collar to reveal the darkening bruises around his neck.

 

"I'm sorry"

 

"Is that all you have to say? Ren, sometimes you're incredibly sharp but now you're just dense."

 

Hux turned his back to Ren. "We're done"

 

"Armie..."

 

"Just leave. I have nothing else to say"

 

Without a word, Kylo left Hux's bedroom, cape billowing in tow. As soon as he left, Hux broke down into tears, wondering how his whole world had changed within the short span of a week.

 


End file.
